


Savoir et comprendre

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Books, Gen, Nerdiness, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami a toujours vécu environnée de savoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoir et comprendre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rayons de lune, poussières d'étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327579) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Savoir et comprendre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage :** Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o3#o2, « Livre » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Ami a toujours vécu environnée de savoir. Ses parents remplissaient leurs bureaux de livres, des livres de médecine et d’autres sciences, des livres d’art et de littérature. Ami a très vite préféré plutôt la science, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’elle préférait sa mère à son père. Elle a toujours aimé son papa aussi, et aimé regarder un beau tableau. Elle est juste moins sensible à la fiction qu’aux faits.  
Elle ne le dédaigne pas en soi : c’est toujours utile comme source de documentation. Elle en sait beaucoup sur de nombreux sujets, elle retient tellement de détails ! Elle sait que mine de rien, tout peut servir un jour. 

Confrontée à un problème, elle l’aborde de manière logique et fait des recherches les plus poussées dessus. Elle s’est toujours absorbée dans ses études, et quand ses parents ont divorcé elle s’y est réfugiée plus profondément encore.  
Les sentiments des autres, pourtant, malgré ses efforts pour comprendre, lui restent étrangers. Elle aime toujours son père, elle aime toujours sa mère, elle comprend les difficultés qu’ils ont aujourd’hui à vivre ensemble, mais n’arrive pas à admettre qu’ils ne s’aiment plus. Leur explication comme quoi, ils l’aiment toujours elle et que c’est parce qu’ils s’estiment toujours mutuellement qu’ils sont capables de se rendre compte que mieux vaut se séparer, ne la satisfait pas totalement mais elle n’en a pas d’autre et doit s’en contenter. Ami s’adapte et laisse couler les choses.  
Ses parents lui montrent que préférer sa carrière à un mariage n’est pas un mal, malgré ce qu’en pensent les voisins, et qu’une folle passion n’est pas forcément plus désirable qu’un respect cordial. Enfant calme, elle peut accepter cela sans problème.

Ensuite, elle ne peuple pas sa solitude d’amis imaginaires mais rêve quand même à de vraies amies. Hélas, elle n’a encore trouvé aucune méthode fiable pour s’en faire. Elle renonce donc et se contente d’attendre. Elle a ses livres et ses études pour l’occuper, après tout. Ça n’est peut-être pas pour elle, tout simplement ? Ou pas encore ? Tout viendra en temps et en heure.  
Puis le jour où elle finit par trouver des amitiés réelles et profondes, Ami se montre envers elles d’une fidélité à toute épreuve.


End file.
